Despedida
by Fanficcionista
Summary: Cordelia se despide de sus seres queridos.


DESPEDIDA  
  
_Disclaimer: _Cordelia Chase, Angel, Wesley y demás personajes y conceptos relacionados, son propiedad de Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy y WB, entre otros. Yo no me gano un peso.  
  
_Spoilers: _La idea me vino después de ver You're Welcome (pero recién salió esta semana). Es una especie de continuación a mi anterior relato "La Vida de...", publicado en noviembre del año pasado.  
  
_Dedicatoria: _Obviamente, es para ti, Athlantis (sí, lo sé, no es lo que tenías en mente, pero es lo que hay).  
  
_Feedback: _Para eso estamos... fanficcionistayahoo.com

Nadie le contó del frío.   
  
Bueno, no era que conociera a muchas personas que hubieran muerto y revivido para contarlo, ni que no hubiera visto alguna película que hablara del frío, pero... ¿hablaban del frío en las películas? De todas, maneras, ése no era el punto.  
  
El punto era que lo primero que había sentido después de besar a Angel había sido un frío que se extendía por sus dedos de las manos y de los pies, hacia su tronco y finalmente había subido por su cuello.  
  
El frío la sorprendió. La asustó.   
  
En un segundo, Cordelia Chase fue plenamente consciente de que había muerto.  
  
Puede verlos. Puede oírlos. Y sabe que es real y no otra alucinación comatosa. Ellos están realmente ahí y ella no puede hacer nada para ayudarlos.  
  
Angel casi no ha dicho nada desde que le dio la noticia a los demás. Sólo está mirando el ataúd en silencio, sin llorar (por supuesto, es Angel, el que no muestra sus emociones más allá de quedarse sentado por horas y verse totalmente melancólico), pensando inútilmente en las cosas que podrían haber sido diferentes y no lo fueron y en las cosas que perdió y tratando de encontrar una manera de recuperarlas y dándose cuenta de qué no hay manera de deshacer lo que se hizo.  
  
En estos momentos, es cuando extraña más a Connor. Cordelia los sabe, ella también lo extraña.  
  
Wesley se hizo cargo de todo: llamó a su madre, contactó a la funeraria, pidió personalmente las flores que pensó que le gustarían más... Ahora está sentado junto a Angel, viendo el ataúd con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin decidirse a llorar tampoco. Cordy odia tanto eso, ¿cuánto puede soportar este hombre sin derramar una lágrima? Cualquiera pensaría que tener que cortarle la cabeza a tu ex y perder a una de tus mejores amigas, serían ocasiones en que un buen llanto ayudaría.  
  
Gunn ha estado en el teléfono casi todo el día. Ella sabe lo difícil que es mantener la firma andando, así que no lo culpa. Gunn, por lo menos, se tomó diez minutos para ir a alguna esquina oscura y llorar un poco por los recuerdos. Por los que quedan.  
  
Fred se ve tan triste que parte el corazón. Ahora Cordy sabe que de todas las chicas que alguna vez la admiraron (y que fueron muchas desde su época de Queen C. en la Sunnydale High), Fred fue la única que la quiso realmente, por ser quien era y no la más popular y adinerada.  
  
Lorne tiene un traje negro, totalmente elegante, por supuesto. Se culpa a sí mismo por no haberlo visto venir, pero no mucho, porque sabe lo tramposos que pueden ser los PQS. Mira a Angel disimuladamente y le sonríe a Cordy (porque algún instinto le dice que ella está ahí), porque el Campeón tiene algo que había perdido en los últimos meses y que estaba empezando a pensar que no iba a recuperar.  
  
Harmony tiene una de las manos de Lorne entre las suyas y casi no ha parado de llorar desde que empezó la ceremonia. Bastante cariñosa para una vampiro sin alma que trató de matarla una vez. Especialmente considerando que más de una vez anduvo pelándola cuando estaba viva (nada ha podido borrar lo que le dijo cuando supo lo de Cordy y Xander).  
  
Spike está sentado en la última fila con cara de aburrido. Cordelia escuchó que alguien le preguntó qué hacía ahí (después de todo, nunca fueron amigos, ni siquiera aliados... bueno... antes de) y él contestó:  
  
- Un Campeón ha caído. Sólo vengo a presentar mis respetos.  
  
Eso la hizo sonreír. Cordelia sabe que fue muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca pensó en sí misma como en una Campeona. Mucho menos se imaginaba que vendría de la última persona que esperaba ver en su funeral.  
  
Bueno, casi.  
  
Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida (de su no-vida, en realidad) cuando los vio llegar, unos minutos después de que empezaran. Todos vestidos de negro.  
  
Xander entró primero, con un brazo en cabestrillo y su ojo izquierdo aún cubierto por el parche. Lo seguía Willow, llevando unas flores en las manos, con una tarjeta que decía: "Cordy, no te olvidaremos. Tus amigos de Sunnydale". Su nueva novia venía tras ella, mirando a su alrededor, como si esperara que los asociados demoníacos de la firma los atacaran en cualquier momento. Giles cerraba la marcha, con la misma expresión de padre preocupado por "sus niños" que Cordy había visto tantas veces en el curso de los años.  
  
Todos están ahí. Y Cordelia puede verlos, oírlos, sentirlos... pero no puede despedirse de ellos, ni decirle lo mucho que los ama.

La luz empieza a rodearla lentamente y Cordelia se eleva. ¿Seguro que esta vez la llevan al lugar correcto? Porque si va a terminar aburriéndose como la última vez...  
  
No. Algo le dice que esta vez la llevan al lugar indicado, al lugar al que pertenece, adonde es amada.  
  
Y le gustaría poder decirle a sus amigos que va a estar bien, que no hay por qué llorar. Y si pudiera hablarles, les contaría las cosas que está viendo, porque ahora sabe que ellos también van a estar bien.  
  
Le gustaría decirle a Xander que va a amar otra vez y que va a ser muy feliz, rodeado de niños que lo van a ver como a un héroe, porque es un héroe. Le diría a Willow que Tara está siempre con ella (aunque probablemente eso ya lo sepa) y que las ama, a Kennedy y a ella. Le daría las gracias a Giles por todo lo que ha hecho, por los "niños", por el mundo, por todas las Cazadoras que están apareciendo por todas partes y le recomendaría tomarse unas vacaciones (unos días en la playa no le vendrían mal).  
  
Le diría a Spike que Buffy no le estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que lo amaba, pero que él tenía razón porque ella no estaba enamorada de él.   
  
Harmony debería saber que siempre fue su mejor amiga, pese a todo, y que ahora ella es la mejor vestida.  
  
La imagen se hace borrosa, como si de repente hubiera neblina. Cordelia sabe que ella es la que se está alejando y no quiere irse. No está lista.  
  
¿Lorne recuperó totalmente sus habilidades? No se lo preguntó, ahora tiene la duda.  
  
Fred está leyendo unas palabras, recordando cómo se conocieron. A Cordy le gustaría que ella pudiera ver cómo ha cambiado los últimos tres años, cómo ha crecido y adquirido seguridad en sí misma.   
  
Es una lástima que lo de ella y Gunn no funcionara, le gustaban.   
  
Ahora él tiene sus super-poderes de abogado y, más sorprendente aún, ¡pelo!. Va a estar bien, aunque...   
  
Todos pagaron un precio muy alto para estar donde están. Sería una tonta si creyera que las cosas van a ser fáciles, para cualquiera de ellos. Lo peor está por venir, aunque ella siente que están preparados.  
  
Las lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de Wes sin que él parezca darse cuenta. A Cordy le gustaría besarlo en la frente y abrazarlo. ¿Le dijo alguna vez lo mucho que lo ama? ¿Y lo mucho que quiere que sea feliz? Sonríe un poco al ver a Fred, porque sabe que tarde o temprano van a estar juntos.  
  
¿Dónde estará Connor? Cordelia sabe que es feliz, con su nueva familia y sus amigos, pero también sabe que nadie lo va a querer como lo quiso su verdadero padre. Le gustaría que algún día él también lo supiera.  
  
Cuando se vuelve a ver a Angel, casi no puede verlo entre la luz azul que la rodea y la niebla. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, porque esta despedida es la última y se da cuenta de que le quedaron tantas cosas por decir y por un segundo la asalta la duda de quién va a cuidar a su Campeón cuando ella no esté ahí para recordarle quién es, pero también se da cuenta de que él no va a estar solo mucho tiempo. Ella también escucha rumores de pasillo. Le parece bien, Angel más que nadie se merece toda la felicidad que pueda tener (sin invitar a Angelus, claro).  
  
- Acuérdate que te amo. - susurra antes de que todo desaparezca.

Dicen que nadie se va del Cielo (excepto una Cazadora una vez) y ahora Cordelia sabe por qué.   
  
No tiene frío, no tiene calor, hambre, sed o necesidad alguna. Pero, a diferencia de las últimas temporadas que pasó en planos distintos de realidad, no está vacía, ni sola.   
  
Puede sentir una presencia que la rodea y que la integra al mismo tiempo, que le dice constantemente que es querida y que todo va a estar bien.  
  
Ahora a Cordelia Chase sólo le queda esperar que todos a los que amó se reúnan con ella. No importa cuándo, ella tiene tiempo.

FIN  
  
Quieres dejar un review, sabes que sí, ¿para que hacerme suplicar? (porfis, porfis, porfis...) 


End file.
